


hot chocolate

by damniamgay



Series: Thirteen and Yaz [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, cause they’re gay, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: It’s snowing, Yaz loves snow. The Doctor doesn’t.OrYaz forces the Doctor out on a date





	hot chocolate

Yaz looked out the front windows of the Tardis and practically squealed. “Doctor! It’s snowing!” Yaz jumped eagerly up and down until the Time Lord looked up from the console panel.

 

“I’ve never really liked snow.” She shrugged and went back to working on whatever she was working on. Yaz didn’t really listen when she explained, she just liked watching the Doctors eyes light up talking about something so smart.

 

Yaz immediately ran over to Thirteen and grabbed her hand pulling her through the winding corridors of the Tardis until she found the room (more like the room found her) that she was looking for. “That is unacceptable, you can’t not like snow when I’m here.”

 

Yaz pulled her into the room Thirteen also called her wardrobe, when in reality it was a huge room dedicated to clothes from her past regenerations and companions.

 

Stopping suddenly, Yaz detached her hand from Thirteens and instructed her to stay still. Pretty soon, she started pelting coats, hats and scarves at her. “Hey! I am not a clothing hanger!” Thirteen said through giggles.

 

“Sorry!”

 

Yaz ran back into view clad in a huge, red, puffy jacket and a matching bobble hat. Thirteen blushed lightly, staring at the floor. “Come on then!” Yaz pestered, hardly noticing the Doctors odd behaviour.

 

Thirteen quickly threw on a big coat, similar to Yaz’s except hers was a cool shade of blue and pulled on a pair of earmuffs. “Ready?” She asked, dreading the coldness of the snow.

 

“Uh! Yeah!” Yaz grabbed the Doctors hand and was once again pulling her through the Tardis. “I know a great place for snow!”

 

She poked her head out the door and pulled Thirteen out with her. The blustering wind hit them immediately and Yaz’s smile grew. She led them both down the street and past her block of flats and to a nearby park filled with giggling kids sledging down one of the hills. Snowball fights were in abundance and snowmen cheerily smiled at the visitors of the park.

 

“You excited?” Yaz said, turning to the Doctor to see her astounded face.

 

“This is brilliant!” Was all she could respond. Her face scrunched up at she watched eat individual snowflake fall from the sky. One landed on an eyelash and she batted her face to get rid of it. Yaz laughed lovingly at the sight of it. 

 

Trudging into the crisp snow, Thirteen shyly asked if they could see if they could make a snow Tardis to which Yaz smiled heartily at and nodded excitedly.

 

They rolled and piled the snow up as high as they could and the Doctor started to do the intricate details on its new front plaque.

 

“Yazzz... my hands are cold!” Thirteen complained after a few seconds.

 

Yaz circled around from the back of the snow Tardis and grabbed the Doctors hands in her own bare hands. “You’re warm?” The Doctor asked staring at the hands covering her own.

 

She shrugged and they stayed in that position. Yaz studied the Doctors face up close, hazel eyes bright and hopeful staring at her. Pink tinted cheeks and nose made Yaz’s heart soar and she couldn’t forget how adorable the Doctor looked in her rainbow earmuffs. “Yaz, I think my hands are warm now.” The Doctor whispered up at Yasmin.

 

“Just a bit longer, just to make sure.” Yaz lied. She just wanted to stay in that position forever, close to the Doctor looking at her cute face staring back at hers. She could’ve sworn she saw the Doctor lean in.

 

She shook her head and let go of her hands, “There you go.” Yaz whispered back.

 

Thirteen smiled brightly and continued sculpting the snow Tardis.

 

“I think it’s great!” Yaz said, stepping back and admiring their work after at least an hour.

 

Thirteen nodded enthusiastically and wrapped her arm around Yaz. The other woman hugged in closer and sighed gently.

 

Thirteen let go to see a small child making a snow angel. “Oh I want to do that!”

 

She dropped the floor with dramatic fashion and started thrashing her arms about in the ground. Yaz, admiring the Doctors childlike behaviour, walked backwards and sat on a nearby bench.

 

The Time Lord stood up and appreciated her work, nodding securely. She walked over to Yaz smiling, “Do you wanna come back to the Tardis for some hot chocolate?”

 

“I’d love to.”

 

Thirteen holds her hand out, “My hands cold again.”

 

“I guess, I’ll have to warm it up then.” She replied winking, they walked back hand in hand and the Doctor rushed to hold the door open for Yaz.

 

“Such a gentleman! Thank you!” She laughed.

 

Thirteen blushed lightly before going to boil the kettle for some hot chocolate.

 

Yaz walked out to what the Doctor could only assume was either her bedroom or the wardrobe.

 

She pulled out two mugs and spooned some chocolate powder into the two before starting to pour the water Yaz walked in wearing one of the Doctors jumpers.

 

She squealed and tipped the water all over the countertop in the kitchen. “Oh, shit!” She cried out.

 

“Oh my god, Doctor what did you do!” Yaz asked rushing toward her friend, “Did any get on you?” She checked Thirteens hands before realising she was unscathed. “How about I make the drinks and you go get changed?”

 

The Time Lord nodded before padding out in her squelchy, wet socks.

 

“She’s so clumsy.” Yaz spoke out loud to herself. The Tardis made a guttural moan to which a Yaz could only assume was the machine agreeing.

 

She poured the drinks after clearing up the boiling water and picked up a discarded blanket which she placed on her shoulder as she carried the two hot drinks.

 

She carefully sat down and sipped one of the drinks.

 

The Doctor walked back in and sat down closely next to Yaz on the purple sofa. She took her drink and placed it on the floor and unhooked the blanket before laying it over the two.

 

“I enjoyed today.” Yaz stated simply.

 

Thirteen nodded in agreement, “So did I, thanks for making me enjoy snow.”

 

A small silence filled the air only broken by a moan from the Tardis to which the Doctor blushed viciously at. She paused and breathed in heavily.

 

“Was this a date?” She asked slowly, not wanting to make eye contact with her companion.

 

“Depends, do you want it to be?” Yaz asked, eyeing the Doctor up carefully.

 

“I do.”

 

“Same.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Good.”

 

The Doctor picked her drink up off the floor and sipped, “What now?”

 

Yaz shrugged, she placed her drink on the floor and took the Doctors out of her hands. “Hey, I was drinking that!”

 

Yaz pulled Thirteen onto her lap and hugged he around the waist. “This is much better than that drink.”

 

Yaz hummed into the Time Lords neck.

 

“Do you wanna go on another date soon?” The Doctor asked, turning around in Yaz’s loose grip.

 

“Of course.” She said brushing her nose against Thirteens.

 

“It’s a date! Did you like my joke, Yaz?” Thirteen asked excitedly.

 

“Loved it.” And she kissed the Doctor on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> The thamsin group chat actually leaves me dead. This was written to dodie and if you don’t listen to dodie, once again. Get out my life.  
> Also this hasn’t been proofread so if there’s any mistakes let me know and I’ll find fix it in the morning


End file.
